<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lembranças de Kurisumasu by Kori_Hime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700871">Lembranças de Kurisumasu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime'>Kori_Hime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A tempestade de neve do lado de fora fez Nico Robin recordar-se da última vez que compartilhou momentos divertidos com o bando do chapéu de palha na ilha Kurisumasu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lembranças de Kurisumasu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A história se passa durante os eventos em que o bando foi separado e cada um enviado para uma ilha diferente. Esse é um conto curtinho e fofo, bateu saudade da Robin.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A neve cobria o chão de pedra até onde a vista podia alcançar. Os ventos estavam cada vez mais fortes, as tempestades noturnas traziam ventos uivantes, como se fossem as vozes de animais famintos. Velejar naquele clima seria suicídio, principalmente para usuários de akuma no mi. E por esse motivo, alguns membros do exército revolucionário não partiram para missões muito distantes, permanecendo na ilha até o fim das agitadas ondas que eram conhecidas por partir navios ao meio.</p><p>Observando a nevasca pela janela, Nico Robin estava sentada confortável numa poltrona, segurando uma xícara de café recém preparada por ela. A lareira estava acessa, o barulho da madeira queimada era, junto com o silvo do vento, uma das coisas que se podia ouvir na sala em que costumava passar horas estudando.</p><p>Faltava alguns meses para completar dois anos desde que se separou de seu grupo de piratas. Durante aquela pausa, Robin permaneceu a maior parte do tempo na ilha de Baltigo.</p><p>Conversar com os membros do exército revolucionário era uma das coisas que ela mais gostava de fazer. Koala era uma mulher muito doce e gentil, que estava sempre por perto, quando não treinava os revolucionários. Robin também teve a agradável surpresa de conhecer um rapaz tão jovem e sonhador quanto seu capitão. Sabo a fazia lembrar de Luffy durante as refeições e cada vez que ele falava com paixão sobre seus desejos.</p><p>E, apesar de ser mais reservado, o líder dos revolucionário tinha muito o que contar. Ainda que suas frases não fossem sempre muito claras, cheias de enigmas. Contudo, não era complicado para Nico Robin o compreender, afinal, ela fazia parte de uma linhagem de arqueólogos e estudiosos de Ohara.</p><p>A tempestade de neve do lado de fora fez a pirata recordar-se da última vez que compartilhou momentos divertidos com o bando do chapéu de palha em uma ilha parecida com aquela. Era toda coberta por neve e possuía um grande pinheiro no centro de uma floresta, onde os habitantes faziam oferendas para os deuses. Os presentes eram embalados e eles faziam uma ceia muito divertida e farta a meia noite. É claro que o bando não perdia a oportunidade de aproveitar uma festa e entraram no clima daquela celebração.</p><p>Robin sorriu com a lembrança.</p><p>— Pensamentos felizes? — A porta se abriu e Robin mexeu-se na poltrona, esticando as pernas para tocar o chão com os pés. — Por favor, não se levante por minha causa. — Dragon ergueu a mão e solicitou que ela ficasse à vontade.</p><p>— Estava me recordando de uma das aventuras que participei. — Robin sorriu, amigável, e ofereceu café para o líder dos revolucionários. Dragon aceitou a xícara e sentou-se na outra poltrona próxima da janela. Ela fez comentários sobre a passagem do bando na ilha e Dragon moveu a cabeça, apoiando o cotovelo no apoio de braço.</p><p>— A Ilha Kurisumasu. — Ele falou. Robin não ficou surpresa por Dragon conhecer a ilha, afinal de contas, ele era um homem viajado e provavelmente conhecia mais lugares do que ela mesma poderia imaginar conhecer. — Já faz muitos anos desde a minha última visita por lá.</p><p>— É um lugar encantador, as pessoas são muito amáveis e gentis. Nos divertimos muito por lá.</p><p>Dragon tinha uma expressão difícil de ler, ele observava as portas de vidro que balançavam de acordo com vento forte. Robin achava-o enigmático, mas, principalmente, acreditava que a alcunha de líder dos revolucionários escondia um passado como todas as outras pessoas daquela ilha.</p><p>— Quando cheguei a Kurisumasu, as pessoas morriam de fome. O líder, intitulado rei da ilha, taxava impostos altíssimos e com a expansão pirata, vieram mais problemas. O povo tinha medo de se rebelar contra o rei, por achar que os piratas invadiriam a ilha. Era um jogo arriscado, em que todo mundo sentia insegurança a cada dia. — Dragon levou a xícara a boca.</p><p>— O que aconteceu? — Robin perguntou, curiosa com as lembranças que ele possuía.</p><p>— É difícil mostrar uma nova perspectiva para pessoas que já desistiram de tudo. As vezes o medo paralisa a gente e tememos mudanças, eu já senti isso algumas vezes, só que aprendi que não adianta eu desejar algo fortemente se não fizer nada para mudar. Com o tempo eles conquistaram mais autonomia e confiança. Entenderam que a mudança pode partir deles próprios. Mas não sejamos ingênuos, se o povo tivesse de fato no poder, não haveria pessoas como os nobre mundiais, eles não conseguiriam escravizar mais ninguém. Por isso, não basta palavras bonitas enquanto você é subjugado e tem pouco valor.</p><p>— O rei foi deposto?</p><p>— Não, na verdade ele morreu em um ataque do governo em busca de piratas, foi quando a população de fato viu que as coisas poderiam piorar muito. Felizmente, eles tiveram uma boa ajuda.</p><p>— Dos revolucionários, presumo. — Robin terminou de beber o café, ainda imersa nas palavras de Dragon.</p><p>— Eu já havia partido da ilha fazia algum tempo, junto com meu exército. Deixei para eles a esperança, mas não poderia obrigá-los a fazer algo que não queriam. Quem os ajudou foi o pirata conhecido como Barba Branca.</p><p>Dragon se levantou e Robin acompanhou seus movimentos lentos com o olhar. Ele se desculpou pelo tempo ocupado e deixou-a a vontade sozinha. Nico Robin nada disse, o tempo que esteve ao lado do líder dos revolucionários foi o bastante para compreender que ele era um homem retraído, pouco falante quando não era sobre os temas de interesse da revolução.</p><p>— Robin-san, está por aqui? — A voz de Koala soou pelo corredor e Robin a chamou.</p><p>— Que bom revê-la, Koala. — Ela disse, aconchegando as pernas sobre a poltrona e puxando o cobertor mais para cima. — Sente-se, fiz café recentemente.</p><p>— Oh! Estou bem precisando de café. — Ela falou animada. — Acabei de ver Dragon-san sair daqui, está tudo bem?</p><p>— Sim, tudo ótimo. Apenas sinto saudades dos meus amigos.</p><p>— Me fale mais sobre eles. — Koala sentou-se no chão, compartilhando um pedaço da coberta de Robin. — Eu acho que ficaria muito triste se tivesse que ficar todo esse tempo longe das pessoas que eu amo.</p><p>— Sim, é verdade, mas isso me deu a oportunidade de conhecer pessoas novas para eu amar. — Robin piscou para ela e sorriu, fazendo-a corar.</p><p>Ao voltar seus olhos para a janela, Robin pensou no que cada um estaria fazendo naquele momento. Não tinha ideia dos lugares que eles foram enviados, poderiam estar em ilhas distantes e diversas. Estariam aproveitando aquela época de qual maneira? Treinando intensamente, celebrando alguma data comemorativa? Divertindo-se com novos amigos? Uma coisa era certa, Robin tinha certeza de que todos estariam bem, e ansiosos para se reencontrarem e novamente seguir em mais uma aventura pelo mar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Obrigada por ler.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>